Star-Lord
Peter Jason Quill '''alias Star-Lord ist der Anführer der Guardians of the Galaxy und der Sohn der Menschenfrau Meredith Quill und dem Celestial Ego. Ursprünglich stammt er aus Missouri auf der Erde. Geschichte Guardians of the Galaxy Peter Jason Quills Mutter starb 1988 an Krebs. Eigentlich sollte er zu seinem Großvater kommen, allerdings rennt er aus dem Krankenhaus und wird kurz darauf von Yondu Udonta mit einem Raumschiff von der Erde entführt. In der heutigen Zeit ist er Schmuggler und liebt seine Kassette, den Awesome Mix Vol. 1, den er von seiner Mutter hatte. Yondus Ravagers bekommen den Auftrag, den Orb zu finden. Peter stellt sich gegen Yondu um den Orb selbst auf einem verlassenen Planeten zu finden und zu verkaufen. Nach einem kurzen Kampf mit Ronans Soldaten versucht er ihn auf Xandar zu verkaufen. Doch als der Mittelsmann hört, dass Ronan in die Sache verwickelt ist, weigert er sich Peter den Orb abzukaufen. Direkt im Anschluss trifft er auf Gamora, die versucht, ihm den Orb abzunehmen. Die Kopfgeldjäger Rocket Raccoon und Groot mischen sich ein, da Yondu mittlerweile ein Kopfgeld auf Peter ausgesetzt hatte. Alle vier werden jedoch vom Nova Corp verhaftet und in das KYLN gesteckt. Dort schließen die Vier eine Allianz zusammen mit Drax, einem der Inhaftierten, um aus dem Gefängnis zu fliehen und den Orb an einen Kontakt von Gamora, die sich von ihren Meistern Ronan und Thanos losgesagt hat, verkaufen. Die Flucht gelingt. Der Kontakt von Gamora stellt sich als der Collector heraus, der sie über die Infinity-Steine aufklärt. Es kommt zu einer großen Explosion, als eine Dienerin des Collectors den Orb berührt. Es kommt zur Diskussion, ob man dem Stein nicht lieber dem Nova Corps überlassen sollte, da er so gefährlich ist. Die Diskussion findet ein jähes Ende, als Ronan eintrifft, der vom betrunkenen Drax gerufen wurde. Es kommt zum Kampf, aus dem Ronan als Sieger hervorgeht. Der Orb ist in seinen Händen. Peter warnt das Nova Corps vor der drohenden Gefahr und verbündet sich mit Yondu, um Xandar vor Ronans Angriff zu schützen. Peter, Gamora, Rocket, Groot und Drax gelingt es, an Bord der Dark Aster, Ronans Schiff, zu gelangen, können ihn aber nicht stoppen. Das Schiff stürzt ab und Groot opfert sich für seine Freunde. Auf dem Boden angekommen setzt Ronan an, Xandar endlich zu vernichten, wird aber von dem singenden Peter abgelenkt, der ihn zu einem Dance-Battle herausfordern will. Der verdutzte Ronan hält inne und bemerkt viel zu spät, dass er von Drax mit Rockets Hadronen-Enforcer beschossen wird. Ronans Hammer, in dem er den Orb befestigt hatte, zerspringt. Peter stürzt sich auf den Orb, dessen Macht ihn fast umbringt. Die Guardians of the Galaxy fassen sich jedoch bei den Händen und gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen, den Orb zu kontrollieren und Ronan zu vernichten. Yondu verlangt den Orb von Peter, doch dieser legt ihn herein. Er tauschte den Orb gegen eine Trollpuppe aus. Der echte Orb wird dem Nova Corps übergeben. Später scannt der Nova Corps Peters DNA und es stellt sich heraus, dass er nur zur Hälfte menschlich ist. Sein Vater war ein Außerirdischer. einer unbekannten, sehr alten Spezies. Aus diesem Grund konnte er die Macht des Orbs so lange überleben. Nach der Rettung Xandars werden Peter und den anderen Guardians ihre Vorstrafen erlassen. Gemeinsam brechen sie mit Peters Schiff, der Milano, auf. An Bord packt Peter endlich das Geschenk seiner Mutter aus, das sie ihm kurz vor ihrem Tod gab. Es ist der Awesome Mix Vol. 2. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Peter Quill und die anderen Guardians sollen für die Sovereigns einen Abilisk besiegen der ihre Batterien angreift. Im Gegenzug bekommen die Guardians Gamoras Schwester Nebula, die von den Sovereigns gefangen genommen wurde. Die Guardians besiegen den Abelisk und bekommen Nebula doch Rocket stiehlt einige der Batterien wodurch sie von den Sovereigns gejagt werden. Die Guardians können eine efolgreiche Notlandung absolvieren. Sie bekommen vom außerirdischen Ego Gesellschaft, der sich als Peters Vater zu erkennen gibt. Auf Egos Planeten erklärt er den anderen was er ist: Ego ist ein höheres kosmisches Wesen, ein Celestial, der als geistige Essenz durch das Weltall drifftete, bis seine Kräfte es ihm ermöglichten, einen Planeten als Hülle und einen menschlichen Körper als Avatar zu erschaffen. Auf der Erde verliebte Ego sich in Peters Mutter Meredith und die beiden bekamen ein Kind – Peter. Doch wie Peter später erfährt besteht Egos seines Daseins darin, sämtliche Welten des Universums – darunter auch die Erde – mit seiner Essenz zu überziehen, alles Leben auf ihnen auszulöschen und sie nach seinen Vorstellungen neu zu formen. Doch auch seinen Kräften sind Grenzen gesetzt und deshalb hat er versucht sich mit weiblichen Vertretern jeder von ihm entdeckten Rasse fortzupflanzen. So sollte er seine Kräfte an seine genetischen Nachkommen weitergeben, die ihm dann bei seinem Vorhaben unterstützen sollten. Doch keiner seiner Nachkommen hat seine Kräfte geerbt - außer Peter. Als Peter davon erfährt lehnt er sich gegen Ego auf und versucht ihn zu töten. Ego ist auch derjenige, der Peters Mutter den Tumor eingepflanzt hat. Ego versucht Peter seine Kräfte zu nehmen wobei er seinen Walkman mit dem Awesome Mix vol. 2 zerstört. Mit seinen Kräften gelingt es Peter, Ego zu besiegen. Peter wird von Yondu von Egos Planet gerettet doch Yondu stirbt im Weltall. Der Verlust von Yondu ist für Peter ein schwerer Schlag. Bei seiner Bestattung erzählt Peter, dass Yondu und nicht Ego sein wahrer Vater ist. Kraglin überreicht ihm ein letztes Geschenk von Yondu, einen MP3-Player namens Zune und Peter erinnert sich an die schönen Zeiten mit Yondu. Avengers: Infinity War Peter und die Guardians treffen auf Thor, der nach den Ereignissen aus Thor: Tag der Entscheidung im Weltall treibt. Nachdem Thor von Thanos' Plänen berichtet, fliegen Star-Lord und die Guardians noch Knowhere. Auf der Suche nach dem Realitätsstein wird Gamora von Thanos gefangen genommen. Auf der Suche nach Gamora auf Titan treffen Peter, Drax und Mantis auf Iron Man, Doctor Strange und Spider-Man. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie gegen Thanos, der jedoch entkommen kann, weil Peter sich nicht zu beherrschen weiß, als erfährt, dass Thanos Gamora geopfert hat. Peter gehört zu denjenigen, die sich auflösen, als Thanos den Gauntlet komplettiert und sein Fingerschnippen durchführt. Avengers: Endgame Star-Lords Auslöschung wird durch Hulks Fingerschippen rückgängig gemacht. In der finalen Schlacht sieht er Gamora, die jedoch nicht seine Gamora ist, weshalb seine Annäherung auf alles andere als Gegenliebe stößt. Nach der Schlacht wohnt Peter wie alle Anderen Tonys Bestattung bei und bricht danach mit Rocket, Groot, Drax, Mantis, Nebula und Thor ins All auf. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 folgt... Superkräfte * '''Übermenschliche Widerstandsfähigkeit: Aufgrund seines väterlichen Erbes von Ego, hält Quill beträchtliche Mengen an übernatürlicher Widerstandskraft und Ausdauer bis zu dem Punkt, dass er sogar in der Lage war, der Energie aus einem Unendlichkeitsstein physisch zu widerstehen. Er hielt den Kraftstein für eine kurze Zeit, ohne zu sterben, und war in der Lage, seine Macht zu nutzen, wenn er die Last mit den anderen Guardians teilte. Quill selbst bemerkte auch, dass er in der Lage war, zahlreiche Verletzungen zu überleben, während er für die Ravagers arbeitete, obwohl keiner so unglaubwürdig war, dass er Verdacht schöpfen konnte. Als er gegen Ego kämpfte, konnte er den Angriffen von Egos widerstehen und hatte am Ende des Kampfes nur leichte Verletzungen. Später schaffte es Quill, eine Schockwelle von Thanos mit dem Infinity Gauntlet zu überstehen und sich schnell wieder zu erholen. * Übermenschliche Kraft: Aufgrund seiner Halbzeit hat er eine beachtliche übermenschliche Stärke, obwohl er sich selten darauf verlässt. Er ist stark genug, um seinen Celestial Vater und Thanos mit seinen Angriffen Schaden zuzufügen. Fähigkeiten * guter Nahkämpfer: Quill ist ein Experte im Nahkampf. Er konnte sich gegen Gamora, einen von Thanos geschulten Attentäter, halten. Er benutzt seine beiden Blaster als Nahkampfwaffen, um zu schlagen und seine Feinde mit einem harten Schlag auf den Kopf zu bewältigen. Er konnte mehrere Nova Corps, Kyln und Sakaaran Soldaten besiegen, indem er sie mit den Blastern schlägt. * guter Schütze: Quill ist gut versiert in der Verwendung von Waffen aus der ganzen Galaxie, aber er bevorzugt es, seine eigenen Quad Blasters, die er gezeigt wird, mit qualifiziert werden. Er behandelte auch ein Gewehr des Kyln-Wächters, eine Waffe, von der er nicht geglaubt hatte, sogar vorher gesehen zu haben, und schoss leicht und zerstörte eine Drohne damit. * guter Pilot: Quill ist ein gelungener Raumschiff-Pilot. Er hat diese Fähigkeit benutzt, um Korath und seinen Männern auf Morag zu entkommen. Trivia * Laut einem Interview mit GQ sagte Chris Pratt "Ich bin für drei oder fünf weitere Filme eingeplant, Guardians of the Galaxy oder was auch immer es sein mag, zwei weitere Guardians und noch ein paar mehr." * Peter Quill ist ein großer Fan von der Schauspielerin Alyssa Milano, in die er als Kind verknallt war. Nach ihr benannte er sein Raumschiff, die Milano. ** Zudem erwähnt er, dass er von einem Planeten voller Outlaws stamme, Zitat: "...Billy the Kid, Bonnie und Clyde... und, ganz wichtig... Modern Talking" * In seinem Hals ist ein Übersetzungsmodul implantiert. * Er ist 304 Microbules groß und wiegt 1419 Grets . * Quill unterhält Kontakte zu Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri und den restlichen Ravagers. * Sein gelöschtes Strafregister enthielt 1 Betrugsversuch, 2 Fälle von Trunkenheit in der Öffentlichkeit, 1 Fall von Körperverletzung und 1 Fall von illegaler Manipulation der gramosianischen Herzogin (Quill wurde von der Herzogin verführt, jedoch ist es für das gemeine Volk illegal mit dem Adel von Gramos intim zu werden). * In den Comics ist Peter Quill/Star-Lord (erster Auftritt in Marvel Preview #4, Januar 1976) der Sohn von J’son von Spartax, der König eines intergalaktischen Imperiums. J’son wurde seinerzeit von seinem eigenen Vater aus dem Spartax-Imperium verbannt und stürzte damals auf der Erde ab, wo er sich in Meredith Quill verliebte und mit ihr schließlich Peter zeugte. Dann brach ein Krieg aus und J’son wurde eingezogen, was wiederum dazu führte, dass Merediths Erinnerung an ihn komplett ausgelöscht wurde. Später wurde Meredith Quill von ein paar außerirdischen Assassinen getötet, die auch versuchten den kleinen Peter Quill umzubringen. Galerie Guardians of the Galaxy: Guardians of the Galaxy Star-Lord Poster.jpg MV5BMjAwMTAzMDg5NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDQ2ODg5MTE@. V1 SX1312 SY939 .jpg Star Lord2.png Star Lord1.png Star Lord3.jpg Star Lord4.png Star Lord5.png Star Lord6.jpg Star Lord7.png Star Lord8.png Star Lord.png Star Lord10.png Star Lord11.jpg Star Lord12.jpg Star Lord13.png Star Lord14.png Star Lord15.png Guardians of the Galaxy2.jpg Star Lord16.png Star Lord17.png Star Lord18.png Star Lord19.png Star Lord20.jpg Star Lord21.png Guardians of the Galaxy5.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Charakterposter Star-Lord.jpg Star Lord22.png Star Lord23.png Star Lord24.png Star Lord27.png Star Lord29.jpg Star Lord26.png Star Lord28.jpg Star Lord25.png Star Lord30.jpg Star Lord31.jpg en:Star-Lord pl:Star-Lord pt-br:Senhor das Estrelas ru:Звездный лорд Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Charakter (Guardians of the Galaxy) Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame Kategorie:Lebend